UN NUEVO JURAMENTO DE AMISTAD
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Un one shot que relato extraños sucesos acontecidos despues de la batalla contra Hades, en donde el caballero de Pegaso Sieya sacrifico su vida para salvar la vida de su diosa Athena y de la Tierra


**UN NUEVO JURAMENTO DE AMISTAD**.

Durante la noche, una brisa fresca y veraniega recorría por completo el santuario de Atena, como una fiel prueba de al atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad que se sentía por todo el recinto, como era ya una costumbre para los caballeros guardianes de las 12 casas, desde la derrota de malvado dios Hades, hace ya más de 5 años.

Todo parecía marchar con normalidad, cuando de pronto el viento ceso y un extraño sonido comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de inmediato de los santos de oro que se encontraban resguardando sus respectivas casas del zodiaco.

(Casa de libra)

**Shiryu (portando la armadura de libra y con una mirada de extrañeza): ¿Qué esto?, ¿de donde viene este sonido tan particular?, no parece ser creado por ningún espíritu maligno, más bien parece como si se tratara de una especie de señal creada por alguien o algo, pero de donde vine y cual es su propósito de ello.**

De pronto el sonido termino y por un breve momento todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, cuando de pronto un gran destello luminoso comenzó ver se recorriendo el oscuro cielo con la velocidad de un astro, y con ruta de colisión hacia al santuario, siendo su objetivo ni más ni menos que la casa de Sagitario, la cual permanecía sin vigilancia alguna ya que el caballero responsable de resguardarla, Seiya, había muerto heroicamente en cumplimiento de su deber durante la guerra santa contra Hades.

Dicho acontecimiento no paso desapercibido ante los ojos del que alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de difunto caballero de Pegaso, el Dragón Shiryu y quien ahora era el santo de oro de la séptima casa del Zodiaco, Libra.

**Shiryu (sorprendido): ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, ese enorme as de luz ha chocado con la casa de Sagitario y ahora su luz ha iluminado todo el lugar, esto no me gusta será mejor que me cerciore para haber si no hay peligro alguno.**

Y así sin perder tiempo Shiryu corrió velozmente hasta la casa de Sagitario para ver lo que pasaba en ese lugar

Al llegar la termino de la escalinata que conducía a la casa de Sagitario, noto que la luz que rondaba por todo el sitio, se había desaparecido de repente, lo que lo hizo ser más precavido cuando se decidió adentrase dentro del recinto.

Al ir caminado por los recónditos de la casa, Shiryu se percato que de en todo el lugar emanaba un extraña energía similar al un cosmo aunque algo endeble, como para pertenecer al un ser viviente y no fue hasta que llego la habitación central de lugar cuando puedo percibir otras energías que venia en direcciones opuesta a la de él, lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia y decir lo siguiente:

Shiryu (voz fuerte y mirada seria): Alto ¿quien anda ahí?

Al no recibir repuesta alguna en ese momento decidió hacer un ligero ataque con su cosmo hacia aquella dirección, revelando con ello la posición exacta de donde venían aquellas extrañas presencias que sentía.

En eso una voz se escucho en el recinto:

Voz: eso fue algo drástico no crees Shiryu.

Y después de eso se escucho otra voz diferente que le hacia compañía:

Voz: Si pudiste lastimar alguien.

Shiryu (sorprendido): Esas voces, pero sin son ustedes, Ikki, Shun.

Aquellas personas que estaban en la casa de Sagitario, no eran otras que los nuevos caballeros de oro, Ikki de Leo y su hermano Shun de Virgo, quienes habían visto y sentido también aquel extraño fenómeno y decidieron hacer el viaje hasta la novena casa para averiguar de lo que se trataba todo esto.

Shiryu: Vaya amigos pensé que se trataba de algún enemigo por eso ataque, pero me alegra que sean ustedes.

Ikki (serio): Shiryu de que se trata todo esto, que es lo que sucede en este lugar.

Shun (mirada y tono de preocupación): Si Shiryu, dinos lo que sepas, por que sinceramente es algo para alarmarse.

Ante los cuestionamientos de sus compañeros el ahora caballero de Libra solo puedo mover la cabeza en señal se negación y diciendo lo siguiente:

Shiryu: Lo siento amigos tampoco se nada igual que ustedes, por eso vine aquí para tratar de encontrar algunas respuesta pero como verán no hay nada que nos pueda dar una pista.

Shun (desanimado): Ya veo.

En eso otra voz resonó en el lugar:

Voz: Entonces sugiero amigos que busquemos esas pista para tratar de aclarar este misterio que nos embarga.

Shun: Esa voz, pero si es.

Shiryu: Hyoga (portando la armadura de Acuario).

Hyoga (sonriendo): Vaya me alegra verlos a todos reunidos amigos, después de mucho tiempo.

Shiryu: ¿Hyoga dinos tu también has venido a la casa de Sagitario para ver lo sucede?

Hyoga: En efecto Shiryu, pero más alla de eso, decidí venir por que además de todo lo que vimos, hace poco sentí una especie de presencia muy familiar que parecía guiarme hasta aquí.

Ikki (tono seguro): Entonces no fui el único que lo sintió ¿cierto Hyoga?

Shun: Hermano.

Shiryu: Ikki ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Ikki: Lo que oíste Shiryu algo o alguien hizo todo esto para que acudiéramos a su llamado y eligió intencionalmente este lugar para ello.

Shiryu: ¿Que dices?

Shun. Hermano esta seguro de lo que dices.

Ikki: No puedo equivocarme Shun, tu también debiste haberlo sentido en cierta forma.

Shun (pensativo): Ahora que lo dices la verdad es que si me sentí intrigado por la cosmo energía que se sentía, tan viva y a la vez tan intensa.

Hyoga (rostro de preocupación): Pero quien que conocemos podría ser capaz de emanar esta energía tan poderosa.

Shun: Si yo también me pregunto de quien podría tratarse.

En eso de repente las armaduras doradas de los caballeros comenzaron a resonar entre si y destellar de forma intensa como si estuvieran llamándose entre si.

Ikki: ¿Que esta pasando aquí, por que las armaduras están resonando y brillando de esta manera?

Hyoga: No lo se, pero ahora que recuerdo esto ya había sucedió antes.

Shun: Así es Hyoga, esto sucedió cuando las armaduras doradas llegaron a los campos Elíseos, para ayudarnos en la batalla contra Hades.

Shiryu (recordando y tras hacerlo hace un rostro de asombro): Es cierto Shun, entonces esto es…

En eso un haz de luz apareció de improviso en frente a los caballeros, iluminado con su luz todo el recinto y cegándolos durante unos breves segundo.

Al volver todo a la normalidad, todos los presentes se llevaron una gran sorpresa al notar la presencia de algo que les recordaba alguien muy cercano a ellos.

Shiryu (sorprendido): No puede ser, pero si es…

Hyoga, Ikki y Shun (diciendo al unisonó y también con rostro de sorpresa): La armadura de Sagitario.

En efecto era ni más ni menos que la armadura de Sagitario que había regresado finalmente a Santuario.

Hyoga: No puedo creerlo, la armadura de Sagitario ha aparecido de pronto ante nuestros ojos

Shun: Así es Hyoga, la armadura de Sagitario ha regresado al Santuario, después de tanto tiempo.

Ikki: Aunque esta repentina aparición, no explica del todo el hecho de por que la armadura Sagitario tardo mucho en regresar a este lugar.

Shun: Es cierto hermano, ya que después de que regresamos de derrotar a Hades, todas las armaduras doradas regresaron a su respectiva casa de zodiaco, todas excepto…

Hyoga: Si Shun, todas menos una, la de Sagitario.

Shun: Debe haber alguna razón en especial sobre el por que hasta ahora esta armadura regreso a su reciento sagrado.

Shiryu (de espaldas a sus amigos y viendo de frente a la armadura): Creo que lo se.

Todos (sorprendido): Eh.

En eso Shiryu comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la armadura cuando de pronto esta comenzó a moverse.

Shiryu (sorprendido): Miren eso, la armadura esta moviéndose sola.

Ikki. La armadura se esta alistando a disparar una de sus flechas doradas.

Y en se momento la armadura de sagitario disparo la flecha sobre uno de los muros de la casa, provocando un gran destello a su alrededor que envolvió a todo el lugar.

Shun: Es increíble la armadura disparo su flecha contra el muro y a pesar de la gran energía que se sintió, este no se derrumbado.

Hyoga (intrigado): Ahora recuerdo que esto mismo sucedió durante la batalla de las 12 casas, cuando vinimos a la casa de Sagitario por primera vez.

Ikki (sorprendido): ¿Que dices?

Shun: Es verdad en aquella ocasión fue cuando descubrimos el testamento del caballero Aioros.

Shiryu: Escuchen, la fecha esta señalando algo escrito en el muro.

Shun (sorprendido): ¿Que es eso?, son letras, hay letras escritas sobre la pared, en forma de mensaje.

Ikki (intrigado): Pero quien pudo dejar un mensaje como este, se supone que no hay ningún guardián en esa casa, a no ser que se trate de…(cara de sorpresa).

Shun: Shiryu eso podría ser

Hyoga: Si es….eh.

Shiryu (voz entrecortada y mirando el muro con lágrimas en sus ojos): El testamento de Seiya.

Ikki, Hyoga y Shun (al unisonó): El testamento de Seiya.

Shiryu: Así que de eso se trataba todo esto, escuchen voy a leer lo que esta escrito.

Y mientras Shiryu se daba a la tarea de leer lo que su amigo había dejado escrito, todo el lugar se lleno de una atmosfera de calidez y vida, como si el espíritu de Seiya hubiera vuelto solo por un momento para dejarles a sus entrañables compañeros este mensaje final que decía:

(Haciendo eco la voz de Seiya por todo el lugar, mientras todos los caballeros prestaban plena atención a las últimas palabras de su hermano de batalla):

"Amigos protejamos a Athena hasta el final".

Todos (al unísono): "Amigos protejamos a Athena hasta el final".

Shiryu (llorando): Este es sin duda el mensaje que nuestro amigo Seiya nos ha dejado ahora como los guardianes de Athena.

Shun (llorando): El sentimientos que me embarga al escuchar estas palabras es difícil de describir con palabras, pero a través de esto siento en mi corazón como si…

Hyoga (llorando): Como si Seiya estuviera aquí con nosotros alentándonos a recodar que no debemos darnos por vencidos en nuestra cruzada contra el mal.

Ikki (llorando): Así es, pero sobretodo nos ha manifestado.

Shiryu (llorando): Su más ferviente deseo para el futuro, nos encomendó que protegiéramos al tesoro más importante como el, recordándonos también que incluso estando muerto el sigue siendo un caballero de Athena.

Shun (llorando): Seiya.

Hyoga (llorando): Seiya

Ikki (llorando): Seiya

Shiryu: Seiya (lanzando la vista y viendo el alma de su amigo sonriéndoles con la armadura de Sagitario puesta).

Y mientras el sol hacia su aparición en el horizonte, en la salida de la casa de Sagitario, los caballeros miraban ese nuevo amanecer que significo para ellos también el nacimiento de un nuevo amanecer en sus vidas

Shiryu: Gracias Seiya, tu has dejado este mensajes que significa para nosotros más que un promesa entre caballeros sino un juramento eterno entre amigos, que prometemos seguir hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, por que todos somos caballeros.

Ikki (voz entrecortada y mirada seria): Yo lo juro.

Shun (serio): Yo también lo juro.

Hyoga (serio): Todos los juramos Seiya.

Shiryu: Así que desde ahora Seiya, por favor vigílanos desde arriba, como la luz de una brillante estrella en el cielo de este maravilloso mundo que tú ayudaste a salvar

Todos (al unisonó y con voz fuerte): Adiós Seiya.

FIN


End file.
